


Sweet Prince.

by PeeJayXela



Category: Rhapsody PSX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, F/M, Fantasy, Kidnapping, Large Breasts, hyper boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: Kidnapped by a queen, End up with a slut.The question is: How did I do it?
Relationships: Marjoly (Rhapsody PSX)/OC
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Prince.

Sweat beaded on my brow, sword gripped in my hand as I stared up to the taller, older woman above me, her heel on my shoulder, forcing me down with a muscular thigh… 

“Ohoho~! My sweet prince, you’re at your end against my dear minions… You can’t fight another moment, can you~”

She laughed, her chest bouncing up and down as her shoulders hitched, her tight, revealing uniform not leaving anything to the imagination… 

I stared, eyes wide and anger running down my neck. Her glowing hand was at my forehead, threatening to blow my brains out if I even made a move… 

So, after looking around myself, I saw that.. No, I didn’t have a chance to escape this… 

I dropped my sword, and watched as a bright light enveloped my head, pushing me deep into unconsciousness. 

…

I awoke… what seemed like so many hours later… Cold cobblestone on the floor, the walls, aside from one wall, which was dark, dark iron bars with those… infuriating cat… things, guarding me. 

Sitting up, I realised I was completely nude, looking down at my body with a scowl. No armour, no weapons… 

Nothing to escape, which was troublesome. 

Still, my worries were not yet over, for the notorious sound of heels against stone sounded through the hallways, impossible to tell if they were near or far… 

My suspicions were confirmed when the Queen herself walked to the bars of my cell, leaning against them with a tit each pushed through the gaps. 

I stood, not going to be ‘embarrassed’ or ‘ashamed’ for being naked, proudly showing myself off to her, and grimacing when her eyes drifted down to it. 

“Well well… Even better than I’d hoped, sweet prince… But can you use it~?” She asked, reaching a hand with long, manicured nails through the bars. 

I looked her up and down, distrustful of her intent… as seductive as she may be… 

“Take off your armour… any potions or charms you have on you- leave them outside….” I said firmly, taking a step back away from the reaching hand… 

She frowned, her eyes lidding, but she pulled back, the bars tugging on her boobs until they both popped out, and jiggling to a stop. 

“Fair enough, sweet prince… After all, the act we’ll do will keep all clothes away from us both…”

She started to undress, discarding her clothes onto the cobblestone, her cape, boots and bodysuit sliding to the floor… 

One of the guards made a fatal mistake, glancing their little cat eyes to their queen’s luscious body. 

She noticed immediately, her eyes glowing, looking sharply down at the little feline. 

A curl of her lip, driving her foot into the felines face, stepping down onto its face until it crumbled below her weight. 

“How dare you look at me, whelp.” She snarled, forcing her foot into the little ones mouth, shoving harder and harder until-

Crunch. 

The poor guard's head turned to pulp, and she shook her food clean of brains and blood, before stepping into the cell. 

I stared at her, looking at the pulp that used to be a little kitten guard, but my attention was diverted very very quickly when the back of my neck was grabbed, shoved face first into her huge tits. 

Now, it wouldn’t be very manly of me not to be- extremely turned on… After all, two huge tits were my current earmuffs. 

She held me there until I pushed back, finally hard, standing at a good… 10… 12 inches…? 

But I couldn't let myself be bested by her- I still had a quest to complete… I wasn’t going to become some bottom bitch to an evil queen just because she has… incredible tits. 

She caught me staring, laughing and jostling her chest to me, nearly shoving me in her tits again, but I ducked, dodged, pulling back some more. 

“Oh?” She cooed, raising a brow and flicking her hair behind her… 

“Are they not good enough, my prince..? I can make them bigger… better for you…?” She asked, both her hands cupping her breasts, pushing them together to make a grand cleavage… 

“Here, Why don’t I make them bigger~” She sighed, clicking her fingers, and a purple glow spread over her chest. 

With a groan, they started to grow, scrunching her hands together, growing them steadily until her nipples puffed up, sprung out huge nubs. 

She gasped, red in the face as she let go, a few stretch marks over her tits, and taking an deep breath. 

“Whew! God, they're so heavy it hurts~” She laughed, walking to the cell bench with a massive bounce at each step until she sat down, looking up at me with expectant eyes… 

I stared at this, at her, walking up to her and putting my hands on those swollen, oversized mammaries. They were huge, my hands sinking into the plump mounds until my hands almost disappeared. 

I felt along them, until I got to those red, puffy nipples, pinching those hard nubs and listening to her breathy moans… 

Finally, I knew what I had to do, leaning down to grab her by the hair and tug her to the floor, onto her knees with a harsh thump that had her tits bouncing. 

A yelp told me it hurt her, but honestly, I didn’t care. I just wanted to show this bitch that I was in control here, not her. If she was going to take my body, she would do it in the way I wanted her to. 

She reached to put a hand on my thigh, the other summoning a hairband into her hand and handing it to me. 

I grinned. She was thinking what I was thinking. 

And maybe, staying trapped here for a while wouldn’t be so bad…. 

Yanking her hair back some more, I pulled it into a tight, high ponytail, one that had her eyes smarting from the tug against her scalp. 

It didn’t matter to me, of course… 

I just yanked her head down, shoving my cock into her face. 

“You want me to stay so bad, huh? Then show me. Suck my cock.” I growled, a thumb wrenching open her jaw, lipstick over my hand as she rolled out her tongue obediently. 

“Good Slut.” 

I shoved my cock into her throat, holding her by the back of the head and pushing her all the way down, till she gagged, trying to tug back, but my hand was firmly on her ponytail, keeping her put… 

She reached to her chest, pushing her boobs around my legs, so that I was literally standing in her cleavage… The feeling on her soft, sweaty chest on my thighs was… incredible, despite being odd, and I started to yank her up and down. 

Wet noises, gags and swallows and spit running down her chest was soon heard, her bright lipstick staining my cock a deep shade of red, smearing each and every time I tugged her up and down. 

Two hands on her head, holding her by the temples with flat palms and fucking my cock deep into her throat. 

Eyes rolled back as the throat bulge got deeper and deeper, the whites of her eyes showing, mascara dripping and faint sobs mixed in with the sloppy noises she was making… 

I could tell she was so spent, and I moved my ankle against her pussy, feeling her leak all over my food. 

“God, you’re enjoying this, hm?” I asked, to which I only received a weak moan in response, her hand drifting down to her pussy and toying with her clit. 

I kicked her arm away, and she mewled out, eyes rolling forward to look at me desperately, tears continuing to flow as I abused her throat. 

I was getting close, I could feel the tender swell of my balls slapping against her chin, starting to hurt from how full they were. 

So I sped up, holding her cheeks with an iron grip as I jackhammered her throat, so close to cumming that I felt my thighs tense, balls hitch- 

“Fuck-” I grunted…

Cum burst forth, filling up her stomach until I saw it get full, cheeks filling like a chipmunk storing food for winter, and spilling from her lips… 

Waiting until I finally pushed all the cum from my balls into her insides, upon me finally pulling out, it gushed out of her like a tap, white liquid spilling over the floor until it was a puddle around us both…. 

I stepped back, laughing a little as she slumped over, laying down and getting her hair into all the cum… A lovely conditioner.

… 

Yeah… I think I will stay here for a while… 

I knelt down beside her, harshly tugging the headband out of her hair, and pushing it into the cum…

“There… That's what you wanted, right…?” I asked, letting out a little laugh at her messed face, her fatigued expression… 

“Let’s set down some ground rules, yeah…?” I said to her, stroking along her cheek… 

“If you want me to stay here so bad, you do what I say… I want a better room than this- And I want you, as my personal slut, whenever I want…” I told her, tilting her head to look up at me. 

“And I want you to be naked, apart from your boots. All the time. And your cape, maybe, if it gets cold…” 

She nodded, curling up and vomiting up a little bit of cum, adding to the puddle growing below her. 

I laughed again, patting her back like a baby being burped after feeding… 

“I’m glad that's sorted. Take a nap, though.” I said. 

Yeah… I’m gonna stay a while...


End file.
